It's Okay, You're Safe Now Dipper
by EvantheNerd83
Summary: She didn't care that she was covered in blood or that it stained her sweater a deep black color. All she cared about was that he was safe from the monsters. A tale about a sister's need to protect her younger brother from the monsters that seek to harm him. I do not own Gravity Falls, Alex Hirsch does.


**It's Okay, You're Safe Now, Dipper**

 **Written by Nerdboy83**

Note- I do not own Gravity Falls or any characters/rights. Alex Hirsch and Disney do.

"Ok, Dip-Dipper, You're... You're safe now..."

The chocolate haired girl whispered to her younger twin sibling, cradling him in her arms. Rocking back and forth. The dark hallways were empty now, and she was glad for them being so. The monsters were gone, and she and her brother were safe now. Her yellow sweater was covered in strange red stains, the blood from the monsters that had tried to hurt her little bro. Her hands were also covered in it, but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that HE was safe.

"Dip-Dipper... You can... You can wake up now!" She said cheerfully, smiling but crying at the same time.

The silence was almost maddening, they were completely alone now. The bloody knife that laid beside her was still stained and would continue to be until the end of time. She was trembling, her whole body shaking as fear, paranoia, and deeply rooted delusions overwhelmed her body. Her thin, short frame was covered by her sweater and a purple skirt. To herself, she seemed to have been too thin and too fragile to be beautiful. But to him, she seemed like a perfect swan.

He had always told her that she was pretty.

The cold wooden wall behind her was now slightly comfortable, but still had an air of stiffness to it. His body laid motionless in her lap, eyes staring right ahead, staring up at her in fear. Fear of the monsters that had tried to hurt him. Fear of what they would do to him if they caught them while they were cowering in the corner. But she had protected him.

And he was alive.

The memory of those horrible monsters approaching them wracked her brain, causing in more tears to be shed. The red headed one had been crying, tears of red. She had been the one who had screamed when the older and more hideous monster with the fez was stabbed in the throat by her, blood spilling everywhere.

They had just been frozen in terror, in fear, in shock, as she took out the knife, her brother sleeping or fainted behind her. And as she sliced and diced and killed the monsters with the knife, she felt a sudden relief overcome her fear and a strange anger filled her up like a glass of milk.

They had tried to hurt HIM, her young brother, tried to spill his blood into the ground. No, she wouldn't let them. They would DIE first if they thought that she was going to just let them do that to him.

She smiled as she protected her brother, as the blood stained everything near the monsters. She loved how the red head had been screaming even after her throat had been slit. She also loved the fat monster's attempt to run away from her.

But she was faster, her small size and youth were her allies when fighting. She gutted him. He fell. Finally, her brother was safe.

His body was cold. She didn't know how that meant anything significant, though. He was alive, just sleeping.

'Yes, that's right!' She thought to herself 'He's just... He's just sleeping... He'll wake up sooner or later'. She caressed his cheeks, the cold skin was pinching to her warmth.

The blood oozing from his neck was done seeping from the wide slit across it, from left to right, but still, it stained her clothes and fingers red. She didn't noticed though, she couldn't. All she cares about was that the monsters were gone. And that he was SAFE.

And they told her that she was insane, unstable, and that she needed help. Ha! They were the ones who needed help. The monsters needed help more than she did, and that was all she knew. On the hallway floor, the dead and unmoving bodies of her Grunkle Stan, Soos, and Wendy were all laying in heaps. She knew that they were the monsters. THEY were the monsters and she wasn't! How could she be a monster?! She was protecting her little brother Dipper. She wasn't insane! She wasn't insane! SHE WASN'T INSANE!

She hugged Dipper's dead body tighter and rocked faster and harder as she felt more tears coming. Her delusions had been shattered by the cold dark reality of this situation. She felt her tears cascading down her cheeks in rivers then seas and finally whole planets worth of water.

"It's ok, you're safe now, Dipper"


End file.
